


Tell Me How To Love You

by xForEverythingElse (PrimaryScavQueen)



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 2, Smut, Sparring, Vague talk of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/xForEverythingElse
Summary: Dot and Overkill work out some tension and learn some new things about each other.





	Tell Me How To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Smutty smut smut, just what it says on the tin. Warning: Vague discussion of breath play sort of involved but no actual choking happens.

Her lungs burned with effort, sweat coated her skin, clinging, dripping. Trailing down her spine, the valley between her breasts; beading at her hairline, the back of her neck. Dot signaled for a time out, throat parched, and Overkill nodded. He was looking significantly less worn out; it was almost offensive. She moved to the counter and grabbed up her water bottle, taking a long drink. The cool liquid felt incredible down her throat and she resisted the urge to pour it over her head for the sake of her carpeting. When they were done, a cool down shower would be her reward.

As she took another drink, she felt Overkill’s presence at her back. Swallowing down the water in a thick gulp and setting down the bottle, she turned to face him. Dot found his face somber. Not the usual seriousness but something more thoughtful. The corners of his mouth were drawn down into a small frown and there was a furrow between his dark brows. Her first instinct was to reach up and touch his face and she followed through with it, cupping his angular jaw. She expected him to move, to brush her hand away like a gnat but instead he closed his eyes briefly and leaned into her palm. 

Dot ran her thumb through the coarse hair of his dark beard, eyes momentarily drawn to the few grays that caught the light. “What is it?” She asked softly, not wanting to break the moment but needing to know what brought this out of him.

Slowly, Overkill lifted his head and open his eyes. The blue cybernetic replacements glowed dimly and his broad chest rose as he took a deep breath. “I want you to learn how to disable my hands.” His voice was a deep rumble and it took a moment to register the gravity of what he was asking.

“What?”

He stepped away from her then, moving almost restlessly, anxiety pinching the corner of his eyes. “If I’m ever taken over again and they use my hand to hand skills instead of my sniper skills, I want you to know how to break me.”

Dot felt her heart rate jump, pounding against her ribs, her pulse in her ears. “You can’t be serious.” The words of denial were quick off her tongue but the look on his face gave her the truth.

“My hands aren’t human.” Overkill closed the space that he put between them, standing so close she could feel the heat radiating off him, “I don’t want to risk hurting you. Even if you are a Category, I can crush diamonds with barely any pressure.” Slowly he reached up and brushed the very tips of his gloved fingers across the column of her throat, “Imagine how fast I could crush your throat if someone controlled me again.”

Oh, she remembered how hard his grip could be when he wasn’t thinking. Remembered how it felt on her arm when he tried to scare her off originally. Of course, it hadn’t worked then; it just sent righteous fire burning through her. 

It didn’t stir fear then or now. 

No, the reaction that coursed through her body wasn’t fear. God, she could never be afraid of this man. This broken, angry, guilt-ridden man who took her under his wing and let her grow, let her embrace the dark parts of her that had seeded the day her father was killed by The Terror. Never judged her. Cared about her.

No, her body reacted the exact opposite. Heat pulsed through her, traveling through her veins, and lower. Her nipples hardened against the sleek material of her sports bra. Her tongue snaked out and wet her lips and she resisted the urge to lean into his touch, feel his palm splay across her throat. Though the mere thought made her hornier than she’d been in a very long time.

“Fine.” She whispered, “Show me. Just promise me you’ll show me how to fix them. As your partner, I should know that too.”

“Okay.” 

“How are we going to do this?” She asked, looking at him through her lashes.

“Can I put my hand around your throat? I won’t squeeze.” 

“Yeah.” 

The material of his glove scratched gently across her sensitive skin as he stretched his hand until it covered the expanse of her throat. Dot sighed and her eyes drifted shut. She didn’t open them until Overkill cleared his throat. 

“Do you need a minute?” He asked.

“What if I said yes?” She countered.

He was quiet for a moment and she saw his throat work as he swallowed. “We’ll come back to that. Business first.” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” He rolled back his shoulders, “Ready?”

“Yes.” She pushed down the rampant desire as best she could and turned her focus on his face.

“Grab my wrist.” 

She did. “Now what?”

“Twist forward and press your thumb against the base where the tech starts. You’ll feel a raised spot.”

Though the glove was padded, she found it and pressed. “For how long?”

He didn’t have time to answer before his metal hand made a soft whirling sound and went limp, powering down. “That’s all?!” 

Overkill snorted. “Were you expecting something more complicated?”

“But it’s so easy! Anyone could do this to you!”

He smiled, a slow flash of teeth. “No one gets close enough to me to get a chance.”

She shivered. “I do.” 

“You do.” He stepped back and moved to where his discarded armor rest on the coffee table they pushed against the wall before they began sparring. 

With his working hand, he pulled out a thin tool from his utility belt, and tilted his head towards the coffee table. Dot moved to him and settled on the floor, noticing, not for the first time, that he waited until she was seated before he took a seat. 

She carefully worked his glove from his hand and set it on the tabletop. Overkill placed his hand, wrist side up beside it and handed over the tool. It only took a few minutes of instruction to get it working again. It reminded her of her days in med school and found it oddly soothing. When she was done, she handed him the instrument with a smile.

“You would have made a helluva doctor.” He murmured, putting it back into its little pocket and sliding his glove back over the cybernetic prosthetic. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

“Do you miss it?” He asked, “That life?”

“Not for one minute.” There was no hesitation in her answer. 

Quiet lapsed between them for a moment and he reached out and brushed his fingertips along the skin of her neck again. Goosebumps rose on her skin at the contact.

“Do you like this?” 

“Yes.” She spoke the word quietly.

“It turned you on? Having my hand around your throat?” He stretched his hand until it had spanned her throat again, not squeezing, not holding, just resting there.

“Yes.” She whispered.

“Why?” There was no judgment in his voice, there never was. Just honest curiosity.

Closing her eyes, she continued to say the words that made her feel naked. “Sometimes I like pain with my pleasure. Sometimes I want sex hard and fast. Sometimes I like control. Sometimes I like to have someone else in control.” She wanted to look at him, wanted to see his reaction to her frank words. But while he never judged, she was worried it would change the way he looked at her. And she couldn’t bear that. 

“Dot?” His voice prodded at her but she kept her eyes closed, “Dot, look at me.”

She opened her eyes and found him watching her carefully. “Tell me to stop talking.” She pleaded with him, “Tell me you don’t want to hear about how I like to fuck.” 

“I won’t.” He rasped, “I like that you know what turns you on and you’re not afraid to talk about it. I haven’t had much experience in that department. But what I did? Well, it wasn’t vanilla either.” 

Dot made a soft noise of acknowledgement. With Ms. Lint as his ex, she couldn’t see them being anything like normal together. Not that she wanted to picture that but him communicating was so much more important. Overkill drew her out of her thoughts when he gently stroked his thumb over her pulse. He looked at her through his thick fringe of dark lashes.

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked. 

He was going to be her undoing. “_Please_.” She pushed the raw need into her voice.

Overkill’s hand slid down from her throat, his palm briefly resting above her heart as he traced her collar bones, before coming to rest between her breasts. There he paused and the fire that had started in her blood ignited flames through her body. She arched her chest, unashamed to be desperate for his touch on her. When his large hand finally slid over and captured her breast, she let out a soft moan. His thumb flicked over her already erect nipple and she hissed quietly. Then he palmed her breast and gave it a squeeze; it was just on the other side of gentle and just fucking perfect.

“Care if I destroy this?” Overkill nodded towards her bra.

“By all means.” The thought made her breathless. Watching him actually rip the thick spandex in half like it was tissue paper made wetness gather between her thighs. 

He pushed it down her shoulders and Dot slipped it off the rest of the way before she relaxed back onto her elbows. She watched his take her in for a moment before he pulled his t-shirt over this head, revealing not only his sculpted chest and torso but all his scars. Most of them were old and faded to silver, the more recent were raised and angry looking. 

Her hands yearned to touch him, to trace them all while feeling the strength that lie beneath his skin. Then in a quick movement, he stretched down and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, careful; more of a brush of his lips against hers.

She kissed him back, deepening it, and relishing hearing his groan. 

When he pulled back, he gave her an almost bashful look. “I’m not good at kissing. Haven’t done it in fifteen years.” He admitted quietly.

“Then we’ll just have to keep kissing.” Dot grinned, slid her hand around the back of his neck, and pulled him back to her, reclining slowly until her back was on the soft carpet and Overkill was pressed against her.

His chest was hard against hers and warm, the rough smattering of dark hair scratched deliciously against her sensitive skin. Overkill’s lips trailed down from her mouth to her throat, lower to her collar bone. Her heart was beating wildly the lower he moved, the closer he got to her breasts. 

She wanted so badly to feel his mouth everywhere; impatience bloomed and drew a whine from her lips. He chuckled against the slope of her breast.

“I know you like it hard and fast at times.” He murmured, not lifting his head, “But this won’t be one of them. I plan to take my time. I enjoy being thorough.”

A shiver ran through her and she tried to relax, the anticipation making it hard. By the time his lips caught her nipple, she thought she may explode. Unable to stop herself, she rolled her hips against him, grinding on his thick, hard cock. 

His hands framed her hips and pinned them down and Dot groaned low, her nails biting into his biceps. Overkill groaned, the sound an echo of hers. Of lust and desperate need. It reminded her of the empty ache between her thighs and how badly she wanted to feel him inside of her. Her hands moved quickly to his belt.

“It’s hard to take pants off in this position.” She grumbled, managing to open it and the button. 

“Fuck.” He grunted and got to his feet in a flash; her body only vaguely thrown off kilter as he pulled her up with him.

When she was sure she was on solid footing, Dot quickly pushed down her yoga pants and panties, kicking them off to the side, leaving her naked. 

She was naked and ready, her inner thighs slick with arousal. 

Overkill was naked and so very gorgeous. His body was incredibly ripped, marred with scars in various places. Then she let her gaze move to his cock, which was hard between his thick, muscular, thighs. She had know from grinding on him that he was big but seeing it...whew, seeing it made her walls clench with desire.

Dot realized that they had been quiet as they admired each other. While that was nice, she wanted to touch, to feel his skin against hers. She closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She caught his soft sigh and she shamelessly rose onto her tiptoes, rubbing her body against his.

“Can I ride you?” She asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she was.

His brows went up a fraction and she felt his cock twitch against her belly.

“I wanted to go slow,” his voice was gritted.

“Thorough.” She recalled with a smile.

“Both those things but fuck it, I can’t.” He growled. 

“Oh, thank Christ.” She kissed him hard, and pushed him backwards until they were at the couch.

He sat down and she climbed on top of him, her hands gripping the back of the couch. She straddled his legs and he positioned his cock at her entrance. She took a moment to enjoy the gentle prodding of the wide head of his shaft before slowly sinking down until she was hilted.

She was aroused enough that she had slid down easily but his girth stretched her with an edge of heat. Dot let out a little shuddering breath, feeling nothing but bliss.

Bringing her mouth to his, she began to move, a slow rock upward before sliding back down again. Keeping her movements careful, shallow. Fast was good; over before they truly began would be a crime.

His hands anchored her hips, gripping lightly, while he kissed her back. She was the one to break the kiss this time when his hand left her hip and moved between her legs, finding her clit. The first touch was like lightening. Sharp, electric. 

“More!” She gasped, her hips picking up speed.

“God damn it, Dot.” Overkill cursed, his finger working her faster.

The faster his fingers moved, the faster it made her move until she was riding him in earnest. Sweat beaded down her spine and she cried out as her orgasm crested, teetering on the edge of sweet agony.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She panted, the words flying from her lips with little care, “Close, close, close!”

Overkill groaned, a long rumbling sound, his hips snapping up to meet hers. This his lips were on her neck, teeth scoring into her sensitive skin and it sent her shattering over that edge and she came with a hoarse cry, juices rushing over his shaft, coating her thighs.

Dot sagged against him, weak and trembling with the force. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her and let out a pleased hum against the side of his neck. 

She stayed there, unable to bring herself to detach herself, even after his cock softened, staying just inside of her. He was breathing as hard as she was and she smiled against his skin.

“Holy fuck, I think I blacked out.” He muttered after a few more moments of silence. 

Dot huffed out a laugh and lifted her head, angling her face so she could see him. He gave her a small smile and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, his arms sliding around her back.

“So, good?” She teased.

“Incredible.” 

Her cheeks warmed. “Sorry thorough didn’t happen.”

He cocked an eyebrow at her, a smug smile on his lips. “Who said we were done?”


End file.
